One More To The Story?
by lilaclila
Summary: Toby find a long lost alien sister who is trying to help him understand how to properly control his power. But can there be a twist?
1. One more?

**I'm new so this is probably bad, but reviews are nice so I know what to improve on. Right?**

**~~~One More?~~~**

Lexi Railton entered St. Luke's Hospital with one reason, which she knew she would fufill, to change one person's life.

Toby speed walked down the hall, desperate to get to the EMS locker room. His shift had just ended and he was desperate to get home. Just then something caught his eye. It was a girl, she looked like an early teen, at least from the back. Toby walked up to her, she looked lost. He tapped her shoulder twice and she said in a voice a little low for girl, "Jon, I told you to stop doi…" As she turned around she stopped talking dead in her tracks. "Sorry, I thought you were… umm never mind." She huffed out a breath. "Can I help you?" Toby asked politely. "I guess, actually no I can help you. You're Toby Logan and you can read minds. I'm Lexi. I'm your sister. I Will Help You." She looked up at him with electric blue slushy eyes, there was one thing though, they were alien.

Toby fell into those eyes. Then he realized - he was actually falling. Then everything just stopped. And he saw that he and the girl were sitting at is coffee table.

"Who are you?" he said franticly. "I just told you I am your sister, well half sister." She sounded so calm and her voice was a little higher now. "I want to know everything." He said with more confidence than he felt. Something was definitely up with his "sister" and he wanted to know everything. He could not get a read off her however he tried, there was simply no way in. "I also have a gift. I can see snippets of the future and cyber skip to wherever I like. I'm not particularly of Earth origins either. I'm from the Ultraverse. Your mother Maya was my father's second lover. My mother was his third, but many years earlier… in a way you will understand in time." Lexi said with calm soothing tones. Toby was taking a minute to take this all in. _This is my sister. She knows about my mother! She is an alien! She knows so much about me! How does she know all this? Her father? MY father!_ All these thoughts and more were flooding through Toby's brain, but he could only ask one question. "What is 'cyber skipping'?" he asked in a fumbled way. "Cyber skipping is what we just did to get here. And don't worry. As far as anyone knows we walked out of the hospital calmly." She explained. He was in shock to the point he wasn't breathing. He realized this and gasped a huge breath. Lexi giggled. "So I'm half alien?" he managed to spit out. "You are half Ultra, yes and I will teach you to enjoy it."

**Reviews are wanted! Hope you liked my start to a new kind of world!**


	2. The Ultraverse?

**Review please! I'm always looking for feedback, so good or bad don't hold back.**

**~~~The Ultraverse…?~~~**

"So, do you know how to control your ability, at all?" Lexi asked Toby who was still a little shaken by the information that had spilled into his mind. "Yes, I can make minimal barriers when I think and clench my fists, but it's getting harder and harder all the time." Toby breathed out as he said most of this. _Why must life be this hard? At least I have met someone with powers to, and she's going t help me out of this. Right?_ He thought all this in a jumbled manner. He looked up at the girl. She seemed young, very young. "How old are you?" Toby asked his sister. "Me? Well, in my time I am thirteen years old. But here I'm probably, about hmmmm, one hundred and fifty or so." Toby looked at her blankly. "What do you mean by '_your time' _and how are you alive if you're a hundred and fifty?" Toby was more confused than in all his life. "Well," Lexi continued, "I was born a while after you, like a few years, maybe five or so, but you and your mother were in a different time frame than my father, mother and I. Your mother was one of the Earthlings chosen to enter the Ultraverse. As she entered the vortex it seems that she came out more than a hundred years later than she went in. In the Ultraverse she met my-well _our_ father. When she had you she decided that it would be best to come back to Earth. So she was sworn to secrecy that she would never tell anyone about the Ultraverse's existence and she came back here with you. You had a different name when you were in the Ultraverse though." She thought for a moment. After a few second of debating with her memory she came out with the answer. "It was William. Yes, William Railton." Toby looked at her questioningly. _My mother changed my name? Why?_ He thought. "Are you confused at all?" Lexi asked him. "I think I have the idea. But umm what exactly is the Ultraverse?" He asked looking up to her. "The Ultraverse is my home. It is the space between spaces, and exists everywhere. There is no solid ground, but we have organizations and nationalities. It's hard to explain but it is my home, and yours."

"What do you mean mine? I live here." Toby explained. "Well if you wanted to come live with us-me. I'm ah here-there. Its just an option." She sounded a little hurt, but she held it together. Toby changed the subject, he didn't want to get stuck in this. "You said 'come live with us' but changed it to 'me', why are you there alone?" He didn't want to live in a place he'd never been to, but he wasn't going to leave his sister alone. "Well my mother died along time ago leaving my father with me and eventually he'd had enough of me and left my alone in the house with a note saying 'You were a good daughter but I can't handle my self and you, so stay there and I will send someone to live with you' and he just wasn't there anymore. So

I decided that I would find you and help you if I could and here I am."

"So you are alone? You don't have anyone looking after you?" Toby was short of horrified. _Who would leave a thirteen-year-old kid alone? _"Ya, I guess I am alone, but I can take perfect care of myself." She told him in a matter-of-factly way. "No, you can stay with me, I'm not leaving my baby sister out in some place alone." Toby said confidently. "You would do that for me? You only just met me, and I can take perfect care of myself without getting caught by the police." She said trying to talk him out it. "No you're staying with me." Toby stated. "Alright then I'll have to grab my stuff though. Do you want to come?" she asked. "Sure I'd like to see this place, but how do we get there?" "The same way we got here. Come!" She shot off the couch and reached for his hand. He gave it to her, She grabbed it tight and took a big breath. Then they fell into space, or rather the space between spaces.

When they arrived Toby opened his eyes. _There's no ground! _Toby looked at his feet. He was standing, but on air. "Wow, does this mean I can walk on water?" he laughed and Lexi giggled "No unfortunately not. But we can levitate." She rose up a bit. "How did you do that?" he said amazed. "Just think about it." She replied. So Toby thought _Up, I want to go up. _He rose about a meter then stopped. "That was so cool!" Lexi smiled, and then broke into laughter "Ya I guess. If you've never done it before." Toby looked up. They were 'standing' in front of a large apartment building. "So you live, or lived, there?" he asked. It looked like so many of the buildings in Toronto. "Yup, I did. So come on!" They raised themselves up to about the eighth floor and 'stepped' onto a balcony that was made of wrought iron railings and black-matter 'floor'.

**So what did you think? Review please!!!**

**Next chapter might not come for a while (Christmas & all) so be patient!**


	3. Control

**Okay, thank you to weird dream girl for reviewing my story, and sorry for the lateness…!**

**~~~ Control ~~~**

When they returned to Toby's apartment Lexi unpacked her bags in the small guest room. It was plain, with light blue walls and a completely white bed. There was one set of drawers and a small closet. She was fast to unpack and afterwards they went for a walk.

They ended up in a small park with a few benches. Toby sat down and relaxed for a moment. Thousands of thoughts clouded his head. -_Get back in the car Jeremy!-Nice shoes!-One hotdog, a Coke and some fries-Eww, germs- _Toby than realized for the second time that there was nothing coming from his sister. "Why can't I get a read off of you?" Toby asked outright. "Well that's because I've got my mind locked, would you like me to unlock it?" Lexi said, as thoughts whizzed around his head, most of them not his. "Lock your brain? How do you lock a brain?" Toby asked puzzled. "Well you just imagine that you're walking into a sealed room, then you see the door close and lock behind you and you're sealed off." Toby looked at her amazed. "So that's it? Is that the ultimate control, other people controlling?" Toby asked her. "No, there is more you can do and I will show you. Shall I unlock my mind?" She looked at him. He thought for a minute, and then nodded slowly. _Hard Hit His sister walks out of a heavy metal door. "Ahh, good to be free" Scenery Change Looking at the ground in front of the bench turns to Toby. End Hit_ he looked at her. "Wow," he said, "those were some powerful thoughts." He clenched his fists, and all the thoughts slipped away. "Why did you think 'Good to be free'?" he asked the girl. "Well, the lock limits your thoughts, an example would be you can't really create anything with it, so you have basically no creativity," Toby looked at her in a mix of shock and understanding "you also can't dream, literally you just sleep. You're looking at my funny what is it?" she questioned. "So the whole time you were with me you couldn't think properly?" "I guess you could say that, but I'm used to it. I had to do it a lot at home because of my father." She drooped a bit when she said this. "Your father, was he a telepath?" Toby asked trying not to jostle her emotions. "Yes, so was your mother too you know." She perked up a bit. "How is that possible? My mother was born here on Earth." It felt a little weird t say it, but there was meaning behind the question, "When someone enters the Ultraverse from another world, they inhabit an ability. Your mother inhabited telepathy." Toby soaked in the information. "She never learned how to properly control it though." _Poor thing, she must have suffered so much, she might still be suffering. _Toby heard her think.

All of a sudden out of nowhere a large flash of light blinded Toby and Lexi for a second then stopped. There was a girl standing in front of them. 'Rachael!" Lexi called. "What are you doing here?" She asked the other girl. "They're looking for you Lexi! They want to arrest you for bringing him into the Ultraverse! You're in big trouble!"

**Bit of a cliff there, sorry it's short but with Christmas and all, I've been busy. Next one's coming soon!**


	4. Rachael

**Okay, I know I am soooooo late with this update, but school is a total inspiration killer! Thank you to weird dream girl for staying with me…you know your reward. So what about this new character, Lexi's friend Rachael? Well let's find out…**

**~~~Rachael~~~**

"WHAT?" Lexi yelled. Heads turned, then went back to whatever they were doing. Rachael was Lexi's only friend left. They had known each other ever since they joined the Academy. That's where anyone who wants to join (and pay a hefty fee) learns about other planets, universes or the Omniverse in general.

The Omniverse is the whole of reality. Where all the universes, planets and the Ultraverse and all matter, for that matter, exists. You learn of anything you want at the "Ultraverse Omniverse Benefits Academy", both Lexi and Rachael chose Earth. They joined at the same time, and naturally clicked. Lexi was seven when she joined, and Rachael was eight. They were like twins though, spending most of their time together. Where one was, you would surely find the other.

"Yes! They know you brought him! The whole law enforcement is after you!" Rachael said, still standing in front of the bench where Lexi and Toby were seated. "Wait. Are you talking about me?" Toby asked confused. "Yes you! You're Lexi's brother right?" Rachael asked. "Yes, I'm Toby Logan." Toby replied. "Well _very _nice to meet you. I'm Rachael, Rachael Spin." She said examining him from head to toe. _Nice indeed, pretty cute too. _He heard her think.

"Guys! Focus! Toby, can we go to the apartment?" Lexi asked. Toby nodded, and they set off. About five minutes later Lexi asked Rachael, "So Rachael how did you get here?" "I stole one of these from Prof. Sumner's cabinet." She held up a little round thing with a push-button in the middle. "Rachael! You stole a dimension jump from the Academy!? Are you crazy? It's not just me who's gonna be in big trouble, that's a federal offense!" Rachael just shrugged, "Well I'm not going to leave my best friend on a foreign planet! And not all people have the same ability as you. By the way this 'ground' is really weird. Not at all like I imagined." She looked at the ground as they walked. Then stopped and jabbed her foot into it. "Oweeee!" She cried when her foot didn't go through the concrete. "How do you live like this?" She asked Toby as she caught up with the two. "Well when you live on it your whole life, you kinda get used to it." He said and shrugged. Lexi laughed.

When they reached Toby's apartment, Lexi and Toby started climbing the stairs. Rachael stared at them. "Well are you coming?" Lexi asked Rachael. "Umm, we have to _climb?_" _What a wuss._ Toby heard Lexi think, while Rachael thought, _No way. Why is this world so weird? How do they do that all the time? _Toby shook his head and started back up the stairs. Lexi went back down, grabbed Rachael's arm and began to drag her up the stairs.

They finally came into the apartment and plopped down in the living room.

"So Toby you want to know what Rachael's ability is?" Lexi asked him. "Oh right! Sure, what is your ability Rachael?" he asked. "Well I have weird dreams. Not as much weird as they are prophetic. They tell the future. I don't get particulars, like people's faces that I don't know, or the exact place, if I've never seen it. So if I'm really thinking about something or someone I'll dream what will happen to it or them next. They help _a lot_ in exams or tests. You can't depend on them to much, because they're based on people's choices but they are helpful in many situations." Toby looked at her silent and wide-eyed. Lexi and Rachael started to giggle and then laugh when Toby stayed like that for two minutes straight.

After a while Toby said, "So you must of saw me coming." Rachael smiled and thought, _Yup, but I didn't foresee such a handsome man! _ "Ya, I saw you, but I never saw your face, just your presence. I've been thinking of Lexi a lot lately, so I have been having lots of dreams."

Then as if snapping out a trance Lexi said, "Rachael, what are the police going to do to me when they find me?"

**Okay, so now you know about Rachael, but what will happen to Lexi? Stay tuned to find out! (total cliché right there) I hope you enjoyed this chappy! :D**


	5. Trouble With The Law

**So now what happens to Lexi…**

**~~~Trouble With The Law~~~**

Rachael looked at Lexi reminding herself of the news she had received that day. She searched her thoughts a little longer, than recalled all she had seen and heard.

_**Flashback**_

_It was morning, Rachael was having breakfast. She 'sat' a meter in the air, eating cereal and reading a book. The book was fiction about Earth. Rachael loved the facination of the planets, but Earth, she had taken a particular liking to. She wished to go to Earth one day, just to see what it would be like. She already knew enough about it to not stand out. No levitating, the ground was 'ground', which meant it was solid, and nobody could do anything special. She knew she would go one day. She had dreamed it. She would be there with Lexi, her best friend. _

_Less than a minute later her roommate had come into the kitchen and said, "Hey, Rach? Your friend… the rich one… Lexi, ya umm she's on the news. It seems she's in trouble." She almost dropped her cereal. "What?! The news?" She ran into the TV room and turned the hologram TV up to max clarity and sound than sat a half meter above the ground._

_TV REPORTER: "It seems the young girl, Lexi Railton has brought an Earthling into the Ultraverse, without permission of the councel. The girl came and went by 'jump', her ability, and brought the Earthling into the Ultraverse, then vanished back to Earth. Lexi is only thirteen and lives with her father, Andrew Railton, who has also seemed to disappear but has not left the Ultraverse. We will keep you updated."_

_Rachael shut off the TV, and grabbed her jacket. "Where are you going now?" asked her roomie. "I'm going to find out more about this. Then I'm going save Lexi." With that she left the building, receding rapidly from the balcony._

_Half an hour later, she found out a lot more than she had known that morning. First, her friend Lexi was facing banishment from the Ultraverse, Second, she had not only 'jumped' space, but time too, and Third, she was going to go to all lengths to get back her friend._

_A time after that, Rachael had the tools she needed to get to Earth. She locked on to Lexi's position and was off._

_**End Flashback**_

"Well, Lexi, if we don't do something, you'll be banished from the Ultraverse. Forever. And they can't find your dad. What happened to him?" Lexi looked her. "I have no idea, but he left me this," she handed Rachael the note, "and he just wasn't there in the morning."

Rachael studied the note for another moment before putting it on the coffee table. "Lexi's staying with me now, it's the least I can do, she is helping me with my gift." Toby said to inform Rachael further. "And she is my sister." "Right." Lexi agreed.

"Lexi, they threatened to banish you from the Ultraverse, but think of what they'll do to Toby! Earth doesn't have a space government, they don't even know about the space-in-between-spaces, much less the Ultraverse itself! There's no rep for him, they'll lock him up! You've got to stay here you can't let them find you, or him." Rachael looked at her with pleading eyes, she didn't want her best and only friend to have to give up her brother just once she had found him! Lexi had always dreamed of finding him. Her whole life had been dedicated on finding out more about him, her father had tried to stop her from finding out about him, but now he was gone and she had found him. She wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"Right. Well I've already brought all my stuff here, and there's nothing left for me there, so I guess I'm staying here then. If that's alright Toby?" A wide smile spread across Rachael's face, her friend was safe now. "I guess that would work." They all were smiling by this point. "Thanks bro!" She said then started laughing, before long they were all laughing loudly.

Lexi stopped after a bit then came to realization, "Rachael! You stole that wormhole jump from the Acadmy, they can lock you up for that! They _will_ lock you up for that! You can't go back, they'll find out soon enough! Even worse, you jumped over two hundred and fifty years into the future, time jumping is illegal for everyone!" Rachael thought for a minute, Lexi was right. Because the law was different there you could get locked up at age eleven, stupid law but still. Rachel was fourteen, she would for sure be locked up, and probably have to do labor too. "Well," she said, always looking on the bright side of things, "I've always wanted to travel." She smiled, like she had nothing to lose.

Lexi looked concerned. "Don't worry you know I'll be fine." Lexi's face loosened a bit, "Okay, but you better make sure." Rachael nodded. Lexi asked Toby, "May Rachael sleep here tonight Toby? I have to know she'll be okay on her travels." Toby remembered Rachel's gift. Her dreams of the future. "I don't have a problem with that, you can take my bed." Lexi shook her head. "No she'll take my bed, I'll take the couch, we all need sleep, I can sleep anywhere. But thanks Toby." She smiled. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes I'm sure, don't trouble yourself."

Later Rachael had gone to bed early, and Toby and Lexi were left to talk. "So tell me about your life." Lexi said to Toby. He gave a sigh, "There's not much to tell, that you won't get lost in." He replied. "You're not getting off that easy," Lexi fired back at him, "I've waited my whole life to meet you. I've _researched _you my whole life. I've waited my whole life to meet you! I really want to know about you. As for the confusion part, I'm a good listener. Come on Toby, you're my brother." Toby considered it for a minute than decided she was right, who would she tell anyway, she did have her own gift to cover up. His mind had few thoughts in it, and not Rachael's, she had locked her mind before going to bed.

"Well, I've always been an orphan…" and he started to tell her his life's story. Lexi interrupted when he got to the part of having another brother. "There's another?!" she nearly yelled, then remembered Rachael was sleeping and quieted down. "Yes, I have a brother. He was taken away when I was young. I don't remember anything about him, just that he was there." He stared off into space, remembering the faint memories he still had. "Did he have a gift as well?" Lexi asked him. "I have no idea, but I know my mother did." With that he dove into the rest of his life's story, only pausing once to get another beer.

"So Olivia, is she still your girlfriend?" Lexi asked once Toby had sat back down. "Well, not currently, she just doesn't feel for me. I'm beginning to feel the same for her, I mean, I really like her, she's amazing, but I've just made so many mistakes with her, I'm starting to feel differently." He sipped his beer, once more, than put it down. "Alright, well always good to act on feeling, so just go how you want." She looked down for a minute the spoke again.

"So this detective sounds cool, Charlie, you said, right?" she asked trying to change the subject to something less hard for him to talk about. "Charlie, yeah, she pretty cool, always in control." Images of her flooded his mind, as he remembered all the things he had helped her with. But most of all he remembered the night when he confessed his gift to her, and how she had acted the days following that night. "Well, there's a long day ahead for us so I'm going to go to bed, well couch, for the night." Lexi said after watching him getting lost in his thoughts about the detective, and glancing at the clock. She then left the paramedic to his thoughts.

She had to get some sleep for the day ahead. She would say good bye to her best friend, for a long time, then she would teach her brother how to properly control his gift, and she would also meet some of the people in Toby's life. She was particularly looking forward to meeting Ray.

**Alright! That was a long wait, and I'm sorry! Thanks to all who reviewed, but I'm still lacking in the inspiration department, but what will happen to Rachael when she leaves? What will Ray think of lexi, and will se be able to help Toby? Well reviews are chappys people! So hit that button…….go on you know you want to… tehe **

**BTW, I'm trying to keep updates weekly, but I'm going on week-long school trip, so it might be a two week long wait, but I'll see what I can do.**


	6. We Are On Our Way!

**Okay! Sixth chappy! So what's going to happen to our gang? Let's find out! I have been really busy with my school play and choir so excuse the lateness. My play is this week so I should have more regular updates. Read away people!**

**We Are On Our Way!**

Lexi awoke on the couch in the living room of Toby's apartment. She then recalled the events that had brought her there. Today was going to be busy. First they would go to the hospital to meet some of Toby's friends, then they would meet Ray, after meeting him say good bye to her best friend Rachael. She was just realizing how much she would miss her. They had known each other for so long and been so close, it hurt just to think it, but then she remembered, time may be able to take the future and the past, but it couldn't take her here and her now.

She sighed getting up. She then wandered over to the kitchen where she found Toby already eating some flavoured oatmeal and reading the newspaper. "Good morning." Lexi said opening the fridge to take out the milk. "Umm, where do you keep the glasses?" she asked once she had put the milk down on the table. "Top right cupboard beside the fridge." He said not looking up from the paper. "'K thanks." She said as she got three glasses from the cupboard, then came to the table and put them down, "Do you want some?" she asked. "I think that would be nice, thanks." He said, looking up from the paper for the first time since she had come in from the living room. "There's not much to eat I here though, some oatmeal and some cereal but that's it, I usually go for breakfast at Timmy's." He said with a sympathetic look on his face. "It's okay, I'm not really all that hungry, to exited." She said with a broadening smile on her face. "We have a long day, I'll go wake up Rachael." She announced after taking one sip of her milk.

Five minutes later Lexi came back wit Rachael in tow. Toby had given up on trying to read the paper and was sitting eating his maple-flavoured oatmeal. "You sleep well Rachael?" Toby said looking up at the girls as they entered the room. "Yes, thanks." She said seating herself at one of the seats at the table. Lexi automatically filled her glass with milk.

"What did you dream last night?" Lexi asked Rachael anxious for the answer. "Well, you will be fine if stay with Toby. Now that you are in a different time than the rest of Ultraverse, they can't come to get you. The laws in the Ultraverse were not as strict then-well now than they are-were-will be when we came from, and well you know the rules." Rachael tried to explain. Lexi's face lit up with a smile. "What about you?" she asked Rachael. "If I travel, the laws are different on different planets, the ones that know about the Ultraverse. I can be protected. And I have the jump." She said satisfied. Lexi stayed smiling. _She is safe._ She thought. Toby also smiled knowing that his sister was happy. "I'll leave tonight." Rachael decided.

Lexi and Rachael looked sad for a moment and Toby felt for them as well. But there was no time to waste; they had a lot of stuff to do today. "Well let's get this day started. Still plenty to do before tonight!" Toby said trying to raid their spirits. It worked and they jumped up to get ready.

Once they were all ready, the trio stepped outside. "How far is the walk?" Lexi asked. "Not too far, a few minutes, ten maybe." Toby replied. Lexi was holding onto Rachael's arm. She was having a little trouble because of the uneven ground. Lexi helped her stumble off the street corners and uphill parts of the sidewalk. Toby also helped the odd time. Rachael looked like a toddler. Lexi didn't have as much trouble. By the time they reached the hospital, Rachael had just got the hang of it. Toby was surprised that she didn't have a sprained ankle. _She better get the hang of things quick, or else I'm sending her back home. Maybe risking being put in jail would be better than suffering while trying to not look like a fool holding up a two year old tripping on the sidewalk! _Lexi cursed in her mind. Toby chuckled. "You heard that didn't you?" she asked. He nodded.

They stepped in the emergency door at St. Luke's hospital, and Toby went to find Olivia and Oz. Lexi and Rachael were practically bursting with excitement.

**All right, I hope you liked that chapter! Reviews are golden people. I haven't had much inspiration lately and I know more of you are reading than reviewing. COME ON!!! Aren't you curious to what happens next?**


End file.
